


Never Been Good With Words

by Dangerous_Liaison



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerous_Liaison/pseuds/Dangerous_Liaison
Summary: Smellershot College AU based off of a random word generator





	1. Guru

Every now and then Longshot would spot a janitor on campus. He didn’t know his name or anything about him other than the fact that he was Indian and a little weird. He would stop Longshot on his way to class and give him advice or relay long anecdotes about his travels.

“I feel a connection to you, young man,” he had said once. “You’re quiet. You listen, wait, and learn about the world around you.” Longshot had kind of just shrugged it off.

Today he was sitting under a tree, hiding his face behind his hat, as he watched the girl he had had his eye on for a while. The short tomboy was currently sparring with some guy. They must be in some sort of martial arts club. She was agile and quick on her feet. The shaggy-haired man successfully had her pinned, and when he helped her up he celebrated his victory for about three seconds. That was when she revealed that she had stolen his wallet. As the guy scrambled around, patting down his pockets, the girl took out a couple bills and threw the wallet at him. Longshot actually laughed out loud and it shocked him back into silence.

A chuckle could be heard to his left. He looked over and saw the janitor walking toward him.

“Oh, young silent one. Love brings out our deepest secrets and hidden truths. I think that is the first time I’ve heard your voice.” He sat down next to him, looking at the girl as well.

“I have noticed you have taken a liking to this young lady.” Longshot blushed and ducked his head down further. This made the older man laugh again.

“There is no reason to be embarrassed. She is quite something. Don’t deny yourself the simple pleasure of being human. We’re only on this earth for so long.” He pat his shoulder and stood up. “Oh, and I talk to a lot of people around here, sharing my wisdom to all the youth in this vicinity. I’m sort of the campus guru.” He paused for effect. “Which means I just so happened to have spoken to this lady.” Longshot’s head shot up. “And I might’ve caught her staring your way a couple of times as well. Good day.” And then he was gone, Longshot staring at the spot where he’d been. He couldn’t believe it. Maybe having a slightly weird guru mentor wasn’t so bad. Even if the main reason for him talking to him so much was most likely because he never told him to go away.

He looked up to see the people across the way start to pack up and leave. Just as the girl bent down to grab her bag she caught his eye. They stared for a moment before she gave him an almost there smile and turned to walk away.

Either way, Longshot was grateful for the old man.


	2. Diversion

Smellerbee ran through the hall, holding Longshot’s wrist in a death grip, tugging him along. When she finally reached the library she slowed down and pulled him inside. Now that they had stopped, Longshot gave his arm a tug and she turned to look at him. He gave her a look that said,   
__  
‘What are we doing, exactly?’  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. When she saw there wasn’t anyone close enough she whispered, “I told you, we’re here to distract the librarian so Jet can come in here and use her computer to change his grades. He just texted me and said he’ll be here in few minutes so we gotta hurry.” She only glanced at his face briefly. “Don’t give me that look. Sure, it’s-it’s not exactly morally right to do this but… I’d do anything for Jet.” Longshot furrowed his brow at that. “He’s like my brother. I don’t have much in the way of family so I’m gonna do whatever I can to help the the ones close to me.” That made Longshot feel guilty for feeling jealous, even if it was just for a second. He nodded and then a second later gave her another look.

_ ‘How are we gonna do that?’ _ Smellerbee thought about it for a second.

“We’ll just ask her for some help looking for a book. No big deal.”

_ ‘But that won’t give Jet enough time to do what he needs to do.’  _ Smellerbee scanned the room. When she spotted a bunch of secluded shelves not too far from the main desk, she smiled.

“Come with me.” And again, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Once they were wedged between two bookshelves, she turned to him, gently pressing him up against one of them. His eyes widened a little, questioningly. For the first time ever Longshot saw her look nervous. Without looking right at him, she asked, “Do you trust me?” Longshot reached out and lifted her chin so she could see him. He intensely held her stare to show how serious he was. He nodded once. Smellerbee took a deep breath.

“Sorry.” Before he could ask what she meant, she forced all of her weight onto him, crashing her lips onto his. His eyes widened as he frantically looked left and right. Then she combed her hands through his hands and rolled their bodies back and forth, causing some books to fall off the shelf on the other side. Longshot finally succumbed and closed his eyes as he kissed back. He knew this didn’t mean anything but he was gonna enjoy it while it lasted. And maybe make it a bit more convincing.

He wrapped his arms around her and walked forward, pressing her back into the other bookshelf, hard. Several books flew off. She seemed a little surprised but it only lasted a second as she got just as rough. Right as she flipped their positions, causing even more books to rattle, they heard a loud gasp. They parted and looked to the side to see a flabbergasted librarian a few feet away. She was too stunned to speak so Smellerbee just shrugged and pulled Longshot back to her, attacking his lips. Longshot didn’t feel too comfortable anymore, eyes not leaving the woman next to them.

Recovering from the initial shock, the librarian took a couple steps forward. “WHAT do you think you’re doing?!” Smellerbee let go with a loud smack and giggled. She grabbed Longshot’s arm for the third time that day and took off running, winding their way through the shelves as the flustered woman chased after them. She was shouting and causing a scene as everyone looked up at them.

They were quite a ways ahead of them so once they stopped by a few tables near the front desk, Smellerbee grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard again just to rub it in. Soon after, they saw the woman again and they were about to bolt when a security guard burst through the door. He must’ve heard the commotion.

Long story short, they got taken in to talk to the Dean. He let them off with a warning since they’ve never caused problems before. When they walked out they saw Jet had been waiting for them. He gave them a thumbs up to tell them the plan went well. As they were walking away they could see him smirking at them, obviously having seen their little show. He’ll never let them live it down.


	3. Accident

Longshot and Smellerbee were always getting hurt around each other. They have vastly different personalities so their injuries were always different, as well as their reactions to the other getting hurt. A good example would be the first time they met.

Longshot had made a habit out of climbing trees. He was taught to hunt while waiting in trees. He was also particularly shy around...well, anyone. So instead of dealing with people or offending them when he didn’t speak, he thought it best to just avoid them. 

He was spending time on a high branch one afternoon, reading a book, when he heard someone approach the tree. He looked down and saw the girl he had been crushing on sit down. She took out a sketchbook and some watercolors. He didn’t know she could paint. As he watched her paint, he leaned forward to get a better look. A rookie mistake. He leaned a little too far and lost his balance, falling off his branch. He hit a couple more branches on the way down, but it wasn’t enough of a warning for the girl to move out of the way.

Longshot made sure to angle himself so he landed next to her. He was successful but the girl shrieked and recoiled. He just laid there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She decided to act first.

“What the hell?!” She got up and walked over to him. “Were you spying on me or something?” Longshot panicked and pointed over to his book that had landed nearby. Her eyes followed. “You were reading in the tree?” He nodded.

He gave her a look that said, ‘I’m not much of a fan of people.’ Of course she didn’t know exactly what he was trying to say, but she knew the gist.

“Yeah, I don’t like being around a bunch of people all the time either.” Longshot was shocked she understood him.

She sighed. “I guess I can forgive you.” She stuck out her hand to help him up and he accepted it. When he stood up he saw her staring, horrified, at his leg. He looked down to see his pants were torn and soaked through with blood. 

“Oh geez, you’re hurt.” She took his hand and pulled him over to her bag and sat him down. She dug through her bag and took out a small first aid kit. She ignored his questioning look as she cleaned the wound.

“I injure myself too often. It’s only smart to start carrying this with me.” They sat in silence for a moment before she broke it again. “Ya know, it’s kind of your dumbass fault for not balancing yourself. If you’re not gonna secure yourself in, you better be on high alert and keep steady. You seem like the kind of guy that’s used to being in high locations to hide yourself, so you made a bullshit move.” Longshot would be offended but he was surprised by her knowledge of hunting and stealthiness. She still didn’t look at him, but her expression softened.

“Careful, this is gonna sting.” She sprayed the wound but he didn’t feel a thing, staring at her. She finished by wrapping his leg. “There, I think you’ll live.” She smiled at him. Longshot didn’t move. She was an enigma to him. All fiery, then worried, then sassy, then caring. She was something different.

She got uncomfortable under his stare so she picked up her sketchpad. It was a painting of a half-finished flower with a bumblebee on it. The rest was covered with spilt paint. Longshot gave her an apologetic look.

“Don’t worry about it. I actually kinda like this better.” She turned to him and stuck out her hand again. “They call me Smellerbee.” Longshot smiled and shook it. To this day, he still has that painting hanging in his room. It reminded him of the accident that led him to meet his bee.


End file.
